Beets and the Beatles
Beets and the Beatles is a 1 hour special of the cartoon show featuring Beets and JazzPhone working for the Beatles. Plot A huge references to the Beatles, Beets and JazzPhone decided to unite with the Beatles. Trivia/Goofs/Allusions *There has been many famous numerous Beatles references: **Lorenzo claims to have two friends named Stew Anderson and Petey Best. This is an allusion to two early Beatles, bassist Stuart Sutcliffe and drummer Pete Best. Stuart Sutcliffe stayed with the Beatles until Hamburg, where he stayed while he was engaged to Astrid Kirchherr and died of a brain hemmorage at the age of 21. Pete Best stayed on as the Beatles' drummer until the audition for George Martin, where Martin decided he was not talented enough to carry the Beatles to the top. He was replaced by Ringo Starr. **The poster, featuring the Blue Beatles and Beets, was almost identical to the cover of The Beatles' album A Hard Day's Night. The album was the soundtrack of the film with the same name and was the first Beatles' album where all the songs were original from The Fab Four. **Orochimaru came out of the dressing room dressed as the Guys in White. This is a reference to The Beatles' White album. **Lorenzo's girlfriend, Koko Momo and Beets' deceased friend, Mickie (full name Michelle Sandra Kerpjonas II), are references to both Yoko Ono and The Beatles' love ballad Michelle. ***Yoko Ono, a Japanese-American artist and musician, was the second wife of John Lennon; together they had a son named Sean. She is often blamed for breaking up The Beatles. ***Michelle, written by Paul McCartney (although it's credited as Lennon-McCartney), was first released as the closing track of the Side A of the album Rubber Soul in 1965. The song is different to other Beatles' recordings in that some lyrics are on French and it is believed to be one of the first bilingual pop songs ever. **When Mike Teavee is robbing banks, a Caucasian man named Sergant Pepper says "Help! I need somebody! Help! Not just anybody!". Sgt. Pepper is saying the lyrics to Help! by The Beatles. And his name is a reference to the band's 1965 album Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. **Before getting hit by the hydrant, Wasabi said to Jude Lizowski "Hey, Jude!". This is a reference to The Beatles' song, "Hey, Jude." **In a flashback between Lorenzo and Koko, Lorenzo told Koko, "I want to hold your hand, mi amor". This is a reference to "I Want to Hold Your Hand" by The Beatles. This song was first referenced in an episode of the show when Daniel from the Canadian novel, TV-movie and animated series "Jacob Two-Two" lets his brother, Jacob, to hold on the record of the song that was an additional release of the album and has never been played for years and is very valuable until he breaks it. **When Wasabi was beating up Jinta, he says "Give me money! That what I want!". This is a reference to "Money (That's What I Want)" by The Beatles. **Noah made an abridged version of the Yugioh Abridged Series music video "Lethar Pants" that parodies Lady Gaga's song Bad Romance dubbing Marik's lines and instead of saying "I want your lethar pants!" in French, he says "Someday monkey won't place piano song". This a reference to a common misheard lyric from the Beatles song, "Michelle." The actual lyric is "Sont les mots qui vont tres bien ensemble." **There is a huge flashback that was shown in the cartoon. This features how the four Beatles first met in Finland in high school. Apparently, they cannot speak English so they entered an English speaking class. Lorenzo's accent disappeared from the process. As you can see, Lorenzo realizes that his friends are good with instruments and since Lorenzo is the leader of the school band, he fired two of his friends and hired the three ladies. After many popularity, Lavinia had an idea of naming themselves "The Silver Beatles" but Lorenzo thought of it as "too fancy" so they should call themselves "The Blue Beatles" since they all have the favorite color blue. This is a reference to the original Beatles names. After The Beatles were known as The Quarrymen, they went to a progression of names: Jonny and the Moondogs, Long John and the Beatles, Long John and the Silver Beatles, The Silver Beatles, The Beat Brothers, and in the end, they decided to simply be The Beatles. This dialogue is a reference to this. **The Koko and Lorenzo flashback, Lorenzo says "A Got to Get you into my Life". A clear reference to The Beatles song Got To Get You Into My Life. It was mostly written by Paul McCartney (although is credited as Lennon/McCartney) and it was released as part of the album Revolver in 1966. A lot of people believed it was a love song, but McCartney admitted that the song was about marijuana in Barry Miles' book Paul McCartney: Many Years from Now. **During the Good Morning AnimeLand segment, Jaden states "This has been a long and winding road". This is a reference to "The Long and Winding Road" by The Beatles. **This is one of the biggest references of The Beatles. Beets stated that "The Blue Beetles are better than Was". Everybody was offended from what he said and then an angry mob declared war toward them and burned their albums and cancelled their concerts. Beets apologized after that horrible mistake. This is a reference to an actual controversy that happened in the 1960s when John Lennon was being interviewed and he stated that "The Beatles were better than Jesus Christ". Everybody was offended from that and they burned all of the Beatles albums, they cancelled all of the concerts and they insulted them. Their albums weren't even allowed on the radio anymore. Then, John Lennon apologized for his stupid mistake. Then, everything turned back to normal.